Ghosts from the Past
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: After 2 years, Naminé Strife is back; this time under the Alias of Zoe Holland. She expected The married couple and best friend she left behind to be happy and content without her, but looks like her disappearence after the wedding changed everything...
1. Summary

**I was told to make "This was the last time Anyone saw Naminé Strife" into a Sequel.**

**This person gave me ideas.**

**I'm back. This is a sign that a motherfudging loved them xD**

**Send your thanks to 'DarexToxDream' for the Idea. It's epic. I hope it still makes you cry though.**

* * *

If you asked me 2 years ago, "How happy are you?" I would have laughed and replied "Does it _look_ like I'm happy?"

Ask me now, and I will say "Never been better."

My 2 years of recovery have been a long and treacherous road to lead. It's involved half a year of crying, another half a year wallowing in my pitiful sorrows and then the next year rebuilding a new life.

Confused? I'm no longer Naminé Strife.

I'm Zoe Holland.

I've become a stronger person – a shell basically. I don't fall so easily. I don't stumble around when I go out. I'm not afraid of who touches me, and who speaks to me.

Not anymore.

I just hope that when I come across the Knights again, when I return after my 2 years of "rehab"... All that I've lived for, all that I changed for won't return.

That the ghosts from my past won't haunt me again.

* * *

**Quick view, because I have to leave in half an hour.**

**It's gonna be a chapter story based on that one shot. You won't understand this until you read it, so I suggest doing so.**

**It's made a grown man cry – That's gotta be saying something!**

**I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. School's starting next Thursday, so I dunno how often my updates will be D:**

**Until then,**

**Kitty  
xzx**


	2. Your Star

**Ohaithur guys.**

**I'm sorry that the summary was so short, but here is the first official chapter for "Ghosts from the Past"!**

**WARNING: For people who haven't read 'This is the last time Anyone saw Naminé Strife', this will be confusing for you. So go on, read it before you start this please :D**

**(Review of course ;) )**

**Oh, and in case you get confused, all the underlined parts, apart from the title, are the main lyrics for this chapter. Will be like this until the end :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own KH, Or this mysterious song... Muhahaha. I would love too though.**

* * *

Chapter One: Your Star

_I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today  
__I can't see your star__  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away..._

_And I'm alone now__  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out..._

_How can the darkness feel so wrong__?_

_So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
__Why can't you feel me calling your name?__  
Can't break the silence  
It's breaking me_

_All my fears turn to rage__..._

== x ==

I was scared, yet not intimidated. I was confused, but knew what was going on. I was curious, but I knew what was going to happen.

I was scared, yet I was confident.

I slowly placed the white headphones into my ear, leaning back in an impossible attempt to make myself comfortable in the stuffy bus cabin. I looked out at the window as I left behind the scenery of this new place my new half has never seen before, not paying attention to what was blaring in my ears or who was next to sit beside me as the shuttle grinded to a stop and let the strangers pile off in pairs or more.

For what felt like the millionth time, it screeched irritably to a stop, making everyone jolt forward a few seconds before bouncing back bubbly into their seats and my headphones fall out of my ears.

Sighing visibly aggravated, I thrusted them back into my eardrums, sighing happily as I felt the pounding beats comforting my anxious half.

Since my, err, 'Rehab', I have turned things around. By coming back here, returning to ruin what happiness I must have set in place due to my hurried departure, I was hoping to be able to live under my new identity. As soon as I saw the familiar, aging oak sign that welcomed me into far too familiar Destiny Islands, however, I felt half of me go weak.

I pushed back my old self in an attempt to ignore it. That half would grab me by the waist and drag me back into the darkness. The newer me would escape and run towards the light.

I'm not scared anymore. I don't care if guys talk to me. They can do what they want. I don't _care_ about anything like that anymore. Not like the old me who would scream and run if someone she didn't know approached her.

_Looks like I'm not ready_, my calmer half began to argue feebly. _I never will be. So why don't we just get another shuttle back to – _

_NO!_ I retorted loudly in my head, making the other half cringe. _Shut up, and suck it in. There's no point in going back. You may not be ready, but I am._

After waiting for 'her' to settle, I looked bored out the window as we loaded onto the ferry which would take half of me back to the home land, and the other half to somewhere completely new.

Suddenly, a mother sat beside me, her two kids in a pram squealing to be let out. I rubbed my eyes, the red acrylic nails glued on to my stubbed ones scratching the orange like substance I applied on, leaving paler marks on my cheeks.

I thought suddenly, aching and exhaustion over powering me. _This is going to be a long journey..._

== x ==

The infamous Twilight Town sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the horizon. Children were playing different games outside as the nightly shuttle went through the daily routine of dropping people off, leaving the town and picking more people up from all over. If you looked directly up from the drop off point, which is in front of the Well known clock tower, you would see a twin seated with three other of his newest acquaintances enjoying a strange, blue tinged ice-cream while watching the sunset from the highest point in the quaint town.

Roxas took the first part of his sea-salt ice-cream, scrunching his face as the salty flavour hit his tongue and relaxing when the sweetness soothed the worst part away. He looked at it shocked, revelling in the feeling of how he wanted more before attacking it again, licking it repeatedly and enjoying it to the best of his ability. He heard a quiet giggle from the right, making him turn his head and look into a pair of emerald jewels that sparkled with excitement and happiness while carrying the view of the setting sun. The girl blushed a faint red and looked away, licking away at her own ice-cream and letting the wind carry her chocolate brown waves an inch into the air.

He smiled a fake smile, looking over at a chunky guy with badly spiked dark brown hair held up with a black headband with a white outline, who just threw back the first stick from his now gone ice-cream and threw his hand into the open blue ice-box, containing more of the salty-sweet treats, his hazel eyes greedily searching through the box. They widened when he found one he wanted, grabbing it, snapping the box closed, and beginning to devour his new ice-cream.

To his right, there was a snort, followed by "Pence, are you going to eat the _whole_ box? There's another 3 people over here." The voice was laced with sarcasm as the tanned one of the quadruple, with precisely-spiked blond hair, rolled his chocolate brown eyes and continued to enjoy his ice-cream.

"Shut up Hayner." Pence said pointedly, looking away from his 'food' and glaring at Him, who was watching the sun set at an increasing pace, before looking back and tucking in, licking his lips.

"Whatever, Penny." Hayner retorted, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

Pence stopped eating and looked at Hayner again before looking around him to stare at the girl who was away daydreaming. "Oletteeeee," he started in a whining tone, throwing her out of her reverie, "Hayner called me Penny again!"

Olette smiled, glancing between a pouting Pence and a mischievous Hayner. "Come on you two, stop messing around and finish your ice-cream before it melts!"

"Yes, 'Lette." The pair said at the same time, using the same tone, making them all giggle and laugh.

All apart from Roxas.

Everytime he looked at the sun around here, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way it made her hair shine; the way it made her look better than he thought was possible; the way it made her skin look soft to touch...

The way she ran off into it without looking back.

He sighed quietly, knowing that he was part of the reason he left. She didn't want him around, thought he was too clingy, maybe got the wrong ideas...

_Of course it is,_ he snapped in his head, _You're the reason no one has seen Naminé Strife in two years. And no wonder she left._

He shook his head, Olette looking at him with a worried expression on her face. Suddenly, there was a grinding noise below them, making them all jump and Pence nearly dropping his bar. They knew it was the shuttle, as it arrived everytime they went up the tower it arrived. Though the noise it made due to years of usage made it rusty and close to falling apart still makes them jump.

Curiously, Roxas began to watch all the people get off. A Biker, a mom with two kids, a bunch of fifteen year olds acting like they were rulers of the world, a pair of old people...

Roxas breathed in and out loudly, feeling shocked as adrenaline pumped through his veins. That girl... Why was she so familiar? He knew, but didn't at the same time. It was confusing him, his head rushing filled with ideas.

Was she back? Why was she back? Was it to see him? Was she over his brother whom he had no contact with? He began blinking quickly, wondering what was going on with him while his heart raced a hundred miles a minute.

Meanwhile, The other three were wondering what was going on. At the same time, they all looked down towards the girl, and looked back up in quickly, exchanging glances and turning back to Roxas, who was looking like he was fighting between celebrating a despairing.

"Wow, who is she!?" Pence asked shocked, the brunette beauty flipping her hair back while taking a longing, pensive look around.

"I don't know," Hayner began still watching, "but it looks like Roxas' got his eyes set one her."

Roxas looked at Hayner. "Wh- What? No I don't. It's just..."

"Just what?" Hayner pressed as Olette and Pence leaned towards him.

Roxas took another look at the woman he had been keeping his eyes on, and realisation dawned on him: As she looked at the Clock tower at which they were on, he saw that her eyes were no longer a warming ice blue – they were closer to a blue-brown mixture. Her hair was naturally a chocolate brown shade, and she had piled on the make-up. He sighed, watching her pick up her suitcase and walk away knowing exactly where she was going. He turned back to the three, who were waiting expectedly.

"I thought... she looked like someone I _knew_." Roxas' head bowed, tears beginning to prick his eyes and voice breaking at the last word. Hayner then knew to back away, his head twisting to stare at the sun which was nearly gone. Pence twisted the other way to retrieve another bar for himself, while Olette gave Roxas a small smile that she knew he would never see, before looking at the retreating sun like her 'big brother' beside her.

== x ==

I rushed through the quiet street, hearing my heeled-feet slap lazily against the cobbled pavement as I moved towards the work placement I managed to grab before I left Traverse Town.

I could hear a remainder of kids playing, some people walking around with a variety of expressions you would see during a play of the high and lows of life, and the lone couple watching the sunset from the railings at the edge of the town. I looked at them longingly, having to look away when I saw how much passion was in their eyes as they looked at each other. I shook my head, continuing the journey to my new work place – Twilight Skies; Twilight Town's most prized café.

I opened the door slowly, which rang a bell attached to the top supposed to notify someone working that there was a new customer, and looked around.

Around the edges of the café, there were comfortable booths that could seat four to six people, the cushioned parts dressed in patterned red and green chequered leather and the tables covered in green fabric, cutlery placed where it needs to be. The centre was filled with dark wooden tables, with chairs to match. Their cushions were also dressed in the same design as the booths, the tables covered in the same fabric and the same cutlery placed in the right places. The walls were dressed in a pale yellow wallpaper that went halfway, before being slashed by thick green line and wooden boards placed bellow it. At the opposite end of the building, there was an opening which lead you to the back of the place – where there was a kitchen and some other rooms that I didn't recognise. I took off my coat, placing it on the coat stand that was by the door, left my suitcase by the door and walked towards the desk near the back to talk to the person who was taking the final shift.

As I got closer, I noticed that she was pale with straight, jet black hair. She wore a black, sleeveless tank with a white lining with a pair of black trousers and black sneakers. She sported light-ish eyeliner which brought out her reddish-brown eyes. As I stopped by the desk, she still didn't know I was here and continued reading her gossip magazine. I coughed loudly, making her jump and look up. Gasping, she began to mumble sorry repeatedly, making me giggle. Again looking up, she blushed. "How can I help you?" she asked in a loud tone.

"Oh, uh, I start work tomorrow, so I was wondering if I could speak with the person in charge here." I said calmly, using the manner that I had practised so many times.

"Uhm, sure." She said with the same tone, beginning to walk through the kitchen doorway before walking back with a curious expression on her face. "What's your name?" She stated, pointing at me lightly.

"Oh, Zoe Holland" I replied with a smile. She smiled aswell before making her way towards a large, wooden door. She tapped on it lightly two times, before saying "Can I come in?" It must have been a yes, as she opened up the door and made her way inside before shutting it behind her. A few seconds later, Both her and another woman who must be in her early thirties began making their way towards me, warm and comforting smiles eagerly on their faces.

The owner had straight bangs around her face, but the rest of her locks curled halfway and framed her face perfectly. She wore a pink and white halter top with a pink and white shirt that went to her knees. Her style changed when it came to her footwear, as she had a pair of big, rustic brown boots that thumped lightly against the polished stone floor. When she reached me, she raised her arm. I reached mine out to meet hers and we shook hands, her grip firm.

"You must be Zoe Holland – the girl that's transferred from Traverse Town?" she questioned, continuing when I nodded and released my hand. "Well then, welcome! It's a nice place when you get used to it." She smiled, making me automatically smile with her. "I see you've met Tifa" – the girl who was behind the desk smiled and waved – "And I'm Aerith, the owner of Twilight Skies. It's good you've come along – we're in need of someone to help out as we only have the one waitress," she laughed a little bit at that, making me continue to smile genuinely. "Now, let me show you around. Tifa, I suppose you can tag along too."

Tifa grinned and fell into step with me as for the next few minutes I was being shown around the back of the café.

== x ==

I stood in front of the till, watching Aerith show me how to use it. Tifa was standing in the background looking bored and twirling a strand of her hair around one of her fingers. I wanted to do the same, but if I wanted to have a job and keep it, I needed to listen.

"...when you're done with the till, close it, and keep it closed –" she turned around to look at Tifa with an eyebrow raised "and that's really it! Have any questions?" I shook my head and she smiled again. "Excellent. If you have any tomorrow, you know where I am. Now Tifa!" she yelled the last bit loudly, causing Tifa to jump and pull the strand of hair she was currently twisting, making her yelp. "Uhh.. Yes?"

Aerith rolled her emerald eyes and looked at Tifa with one hand on her hip. "We have thirty minutes until closing, so I want you to start stacking up the chairs and putting some of our income today into the safe. You understand?" she said the last bit pointedly and Tifa nodded, biting her lip anxiously. "And where is your apron? Actually, don't answer that. I'll be in the back if anyone needs me. Hey, Zoe?" Aerith finished looking at me as I looked at her. "Yes?" I replied with a questioning tone.

She thought for a little bit, looking at me. "If you removed the slap and the fake nails... if your hair colour was different... and you had different eyes... You would look exactly like my favourite customer from a few years ago." Aerith smiled sadly and walked towards her office, closing the door quietly.

"What was that about?" Tifa questioned, probing me from the back.

"I have no idea." I replied half heartedly, knowing exactly what she was talking about. I began making my way around the front of the desk and took a seat in the middle, picking up a newspaper and flicking through it.

"OK!" Tifa said cheerfully, sitting back down in her previous seat and flicking through a different celebrity gossip magazine.

I looked down to see what page I had stopped on. Unintentionally, it happened to be a page cramped with adverts for a variety of things. I began looking down it, realising that I had no where to stay during my time here.

"TV repair, window cleaners, rare collector's items, furniture... places to rent, here we go." I mumbled to myself. There were lots of adverts for places to rent and buy. B&B's and hotels. I automatically went to the let section, knowing that I didn't want to stay on my own. There was one ad in this section that caught my eye:

_ROOM TO LET__:_

_En-suite room. Free house between the hours of 9am to 9pm. Rate applies._

_**APPLY WITHIN**__._

Below it there was a number which I quickly jotted down with a pen and some paper I got from Tifa. After a few minutes, I called the number. It rang a few times, giving me false hope, until it suddenly picked up.

"Hello?" a rough voice answered. I winced, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. My instincts were telling me otherwise.

"Hey, I saw your ad in the paper, about a room to let?"

Suddenly his voice perked up. "Oh, yea! Are you interested?"

I smiled. "Damn straight."

He laughed a little, and then we got down to business. I told him about how I just got here, and that I already had a job. He offered to give me a few days free, to see how I liked it. I was so thankful that my instincts were doing the right thing for once.

"So I'll see you here soon?" he questioned as soon as I jotted down the address.

"Mhmm. I'm only a five minute walk away from it."

"OK, Bye." He said before cutting it off.

I hung up my side of the line, grinning and celebrating inside at how I managed to do something by myself.

"Thanks Tifa. I'll be here tomorrow at 9am." I said hurriedly, folding the newspaper over and standing up quickly.

"WAIT A SECOND! I forgot about something!" she jumped up suddenly, and half ran, half walked to Aerith's office. She ran in, before walking out and knocking. Again she went in, and a few minutes later ran over to me with a folded green apron, the words "TWILIGHT SKIES" Stitched into the right side of it using red thread to match the decor.

She threw it into my open arms, sitting back down. "See ya!" she said cheerfully as I grabbed my coat, put it on while grabbing my suitcase and dashed out the café, preparing to start a new life.

So much for a new life – all I could think about was that _stupid_ head of chocolate brown spikes that could always defy gravity.

And how I missed him so.

* * *

**YAY. FIRST CHAPTER DONE!**

**So before you go and ask – NAMI IS NOT GOING CRAZY! Or should I say Zoe. When Nami was changing herself, she forced the calmer one (AKA Nami) to go back inside. It's still there. You know when people say that you have the part of you that tells you to do the good and the other part that tells you to do the bad? It's kinda like that.**

**Do you get my drift?**

**I'm sorry it's so rushed! I wish I could make it better, but I want to get it up for you guys (:**

**What was your favourite part? Mine was the paragraph in third person. Poor Roxas! Actually, I was about to continue it on a bit more, but I wanted to get this out ASAP to stop you waiting, and it would be a good place to start in the next chapter. I'm really bad at describing people too, hence the lack of it in said paragraph. :x**

**2 notes from me though!**

**1) I am officially a Beta! YAY! I'm already betaing for 2 people, so contact me through PM, Review, or the Contact list on my profile. Like I said – "Apply within" ;)**

**2) I started a challenge for myself – I put my iTunes on Shuffle and typed down the first 47 songs that appeared. Here's the Twist – I have to write a one-shot for each of those songs. There's more information on my profile where there is a link to the summary aswell as song names, so go and visit it if you want more :D**

**I would like to thank you all for reading this, Fruit and Chris for keeping me going, DarexToxDream for this idea. Without them, there wouldn't be this.**

**ANYONE WHO GUESSES THE SONG GETS A FREE PREVIEW! I will be doing this for the rest of the story, and I will get said preview out to the person who guesses right! (APART FROM YOU, FRUIT! I told you the title and artist already for this first chapter, but you will be able to do it for the other ones.)**

**I was supposed to update last night, but my dad was screaming at me to get to bed. So I did, it's now up. Review please! :D**

**Kitty  
xzx**


	3. I'm not Jesus

**Mkay. Next chapter. Totally in school while writing this xD**

**So the person who got the song was, of course, **_**DarexToxDream**_**! By the time this is out, you shall have read… I dunno how much, but yea, at least some of it.**

**(BTW, The song was "Your Star – Evanescence")**

**OH, I got the best idea to use in this story, maybe in the next chapter, or the one after it. It shall shock you something weird.**

**ANDTODAYINTHEUK358/2DAYSISOUTANDIMGETTINGITLIKEOHMYGOD! (Ugh, CORRECTION. Look at the A/N at the end x.x)**

**That is all. Nao Read!**

**WARNING: If you have not read "This is the last time Anyone saw Naminé Strife", then this will be confusing for you. So why not check it out? (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I may have a KH School bag, necklace, keyring and a Demyx Plushie, but I do not own any of these characters… If only D:

* * *

**

Chapter Two: I'm Not Jesus

_Dirty little secret  
Dirty little lies__  
__Say your prayers  
And comb your hair__  
Save your soul tonight_

_Drift among the faithful  
Bury your desires__  
Aborations fill your head  
__You need a place to hide__  
__And I am_

_Do you remember me?  
The kid I used to be  
Do you remember?_

_When your world comes  
Crashing down __I want to relive__  
(Good God he's looking down on me)  
I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there  
__You confess it all away but it's only shit to me__  
(Good god he's looking down on me)  
I'm not Jesus I will not forgive_

_No I won't  
No I won't_

_I thought you were a good man__  
I thought you talked to god  
You __hippocratic, messianic__  
Child abusing, turn satanic_

_Do you remember me?  
Do you remember me?  
The kid I used to be  
Do you remember?  
__  
Do you remember?_

_When your whole world comes undone  
Let me be the one to say  
I'm not Jesus you can't run away  
And the innocence you spoiled  
__Found a way to live  
(Good God he's looking down on me)  
I'm not Jesus I will not forgive_

_I will not forgive  
__I want whatever you wanted__  
I will not forgive  
__I won't be whatever you wanted_

_Do you remember me  
The kid I used to be  
Not the same as I used to be  
Oh do you remember me?_

_Noo_

_When your world comes  
Crashing down I want to be there  
(Good God he's looking down on me)  
I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there  
You confess it all away but its only shit to me  
(Good God he's looking down on me)_

_I'm not Jesus I will not  
I'm not Jesus I will not forgive  
Ohh, I will not forgive yeah, yeah  
__No I will not forgive__…_

== x ==

_Thinking. All I could do was think. Where could I go? What will I do?_

_What have I done?_

_I was running out of time. I needed to tell someone. I needed to get away from everything. I needed to start a new life_

_If only everything was that simple._

_Everything's running through my head like they're trying to run a marathon that doesn't exist. It makes me ache in all the wrong places. and want to let go. I did._

_Why did I return?_

_This is wrong. We know it is. Everything will mess up. These are my thoughts. They're overpowering me completely and there's nothing I can do..._

_Suddenly – white lights, the sound of metal screeching uncomfortably as it gets twisted inhumanly. The screams – oh, the screams – everything is so chaotic; it happened so fast – _

== x ==

I woke up in a cold sweat, automatically hugging myself for comfort. I was suppressing the noise building up inside me as I looked around the room I was situated in with fear. Realising that I was safe and well, I slowly fell back onto the tan double bed. Looking at the clock, I groaned as I watched the bright red numbers change to say 6am.

I blinked and sighed. So much for my reoccurring nightmare to disappear when I came back. Looks like part of my return had failed after one night's sleep.

I closed my eyes for half an hour in an attempt to get some peaceful slumber, but found that I couldn't as the Twilight Town sunrise began to seep through the midnight sky.

After not seeing it up close for 2 years, I stumbled out of the bed – nearly tripping over my suitcase while doing so – and made my way to the Balcony overlooking the town.

I stepped out, the sun-drenched air encircling me in a warm embrace that I can still remember from my childhood. I closed my eyes, inhaling the soothing salty air from the distant sea and smiled happily, reoccurring nightmares forgotten.

I opened my eyes and made my way towards the railing, hanging my head over loosely to see what was happening at this time.

There were a few shops beginning to open up, the owners either cheerfully happy or not wishing to be awake at this early hour. There were some birds flying in a daze around the sky, being cliché and moving slowly towards the rising sun....

Someone with recognisable chocolate brown spikes was stumbling through the streets, disorientated and stumbling around confused as to where he was.

I gasped, freezing on the spot and not able to take my eyes away from him. I watched as he began drinking from a greenish bottle, giggling loudly at someone who was sitting on a nearby bench staring him. Then he continued on, walking past the building and looking up.

I walked backwards after seeing recognition in his face when his eyes, clouded over by exhaustion and a good night out, met mine. With that, I realised that I wasn't wearing my contacts.

He must have recognised me.

_Shit!_ I thought, running back inside and slamming the balcony door, leaning against it and sliding down until I hit the floor.

I began to breath heavily, and relaxing my eyes after taking a supposedly relaxing deep breath. Was that Sora? And if that was...

Why do I still feel this way?

Sighing, I looked at the time and saw it said 6:45am. Groaning again, I realised that this was going to be a very long day.

== x ==

I finished applying the last of my make-up, staring at the different version of myself as I placed the apron on me loosely, tying a double knot at the back to make sure it doesn't fall off. Slowly, I put my hair up into a sloppy bun and smiled at myself in an attempt to make me feel better.

Walking out into the spacious, red bedroom, I glanced towards the bedside table to check the time which said 8:32am.

I shrugged my shoulders, deciding that leaving early was best thing to do. I grabbed my old, brown leather handbag, placed beside the clock and made my way out the door and down the white hallway, stopping shortly outside the owner's room.

I took a shallow breath before knocking on the door lightly twice, opening it up far enough so I could stick my head in and began to giggle at the sight.

He was lying spread-eagle over his bed, mouth open and snoring uncontrollably. His washing, and a few newly ironed clothes, were in bundles around the room, mixed in with spare pieces of paper and old magazines.

As a smile creeped across my face, I decided not to disturb him, but to leave a note in the kitchen.

Walking into this Kitchen was like a dream - all the appliances are chrome and stainless steel. The breakfast bar in the middle has black leather stools with pedals to either raise the user up or down. The counter is finished with a shiny black marble effect with a few table mats spread over it.

I grabbed a notepad that was lying on one of the counters and a pen placed beside it. I jotted down a quick note – debating over adding an x to the end, even though at the end I ended up not doing so – and rushed out the door, making sure I had my key with me.

Slamming it to make sure I closed it properly, I looked back and laughed, remembering how last night went.

== x ==

_Naminé exits out of the lift at Twilight Heights, dragging her suitcase along with her as sleep begins to engulf her. Snapping her eyes open, she realises something – his apartment was the whole top floor. _

_There were no doors along the hallway, just one at the end. The walls were an amber red, doors a cherry wood and the wall along the right was replaced with a sheet of glass that had a view only second best to the infamous clock tower._

_She trudged along, the suitcase making the odd noise as it made contact with the smooth, white marble tiles on the floor. When Naminé made it to the door, she took a deep breath before rapping it 3 times with her knuckles. Dropping her hands, the right one automatically grabbing a strand of hair and beginning to twirl it around subconsciously, she began to look out the window._

_A few seconds later, she heard the sound of a door being unlocked and thrown open before a shocked gasp. Turning around automatically, she could feel herself choking, gasping aswell._

_Roxas was standing at the door._

_After a few minutes of staring, Roxas straightened up, putting a smile on his face as to cover up what was going through his head and trying to ignore the nostalgic feeling coursing through his veins. _(_**A/N:**_ You know, I've always wanted to use that line...)

"_You must be Zoe Holland, right?" Roxas questioned, suddenly feeling very nervous at seeing his missing best-friend's look-a-like._

_She nodded and gave a smile, making him even more nervous than he thought possible._

_He smiled back, shuffling aside to let 'Zoe' in as Naminé pulled her suitcase behind her, admiring the interior of Roxas' apartment._

"_Wow," she started, causing Roxas to stop for a few seconds and stare with wide eyes, "Nice digs." She finished, a crooked smile on her face as she looked around to stare at Roxas._

_He gulped, trying to ignore the familiar sound of _her_ voice, even though it had a southern twinge to it. "Thanks." He replied, giving a nervous laugh, "So, let's start the tour."_

_For the next 10 minutes, Naminé was being shown around her old friend's latest abode, answering each of his curious and cautious questions with lies she had generated long ago. She knew it was wrong – at this point she should tell him everything in the strictest confidence; what happened before, what happened after, what was with this change..._

_Why she felt she had to leave._

_When they arrived at the room she would be staying in, Roxas' jaw clenched automatically. Naminé had relaxed a bit, realising that she was in the company of her friend – even though he didn't know._

"_And this..." he started off, staring at the door as his eyes became as cold as ice, "is where my brother used to stay."_

_This made Naminé turn a sick shade of white. "Used to?" she whispered, turning around to stare at Roxas._

_He gave a humourless laugh, coming swiftly out of his reverie to turn towards her. "He used to come by for a few days at a time, two years ago – after something unnecessary and cowardly happened," She flinched at his words and how his eyes managed to tear a little bit up, "But I kicked him out when he began to do very wrong things..." Roxas trailed off, realising that he was talking to someone he didn't know. "Moving on, here's where you'll be staying. Do you know where everything is?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. She nodded, and they politely told each other goodnight._

_Roxas made his way down the hallway, going back to his usual routine of crashing out on the bed. Laughing feebly at his stupidity, he went over the answers she had replied to his unneeded questions. Rolling over, he knew that he would be able to sleep without the worries of his friend being in his house – even if she looked, sounded and had the same habits as her._

_Meanwhile, Naminé was standing in _his_ room, looking around timidly. She should have realised that he of all people owned this apartment. Sighing, she began to unpack everything in her bag._

_Pulling out a drawer in the bedside table to put her shirts in, she noticed that there was a navy blue sweater in there alone. It looked like it had been ironed and left there, no one had touched it._

_Also that it was the sweater she had gotten for Sora 4 years ago._

_Smiling, Naminé took it out and unfolded it, pressing out the folded creases with her hands and trying not to pull out any threads with her fake nails. Noticing a brown tag on the label at the back of the neck line, she turned it around, giving a quiet laugh._

Hey Sora! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything and everything was sold out, so this will have to do! You better wear it, or I _will_ go, maybe even get, Kairi on you. I'm not lying.

I bet your Christmas sucks as much as this jumper! Nami xx

_Some of the words had been smudged, and there were random dark circles dotted around the label. Yet she managed to read it and get a kick out of it. She held it up, folding it again before inhaling the scent that was clinging to the fibres. Smiling again, she quickly put everything in place._

_Grabbing a pair of pyjamas and her recently-acquired make-up bag, Naminé walked into the en-suite bathroom and began getting changed from Zoe Holland to Naminé Strife._

_Five minutes later, she was done taking off her make-up and began to stand up straighter, giving herself a long hefty look in the mirror, noting down all the words currently speaking at her reflection._

_Ugly; Fat; Useless; Worthless. The next Two words made up the truth that she knew;_

_Fake; Liar._

_Sighing and flinching slightly, she zipped up the bag, throwing it on the shelf above the sink and making her way towards the double bed, hoping for a long nights sleep that she knew she would never get._

== x ==

Checking the time repeatedly, I arrived outside Twilight Skies at around 8:50am after wandering around the town at a slow pace, taking in all the surroundings I've missed. I walked in, hearing the bell above the door ring as it opened and closed behind me, and took off the coat I put on over the apron. I walked over to the till area to see Tifa reading through another celebrity gossip magazine, chewing mechanically on a piece of gum as she went through the routine of chewing it, blowing a bubble and chewing it again.

Smiling crookedly, I put my coat behind the counter while putting down the Coffee I managed to get from my favourite vender when I was younger, grabbed a pen and notepad for orders, put them in the apron pocket and made my way over to one of the booths with a newspaper.

I flicked through it, not paying attention to the bold words at the front or the idiotic columns written by people who like sharing their views. Suddenly, I heard the bell at the door ring in a shrill tone, making me look up to see an old couple make their way over to a booth at the other side of the room. I glanced over at Tifa, still emerged in her magazine. I finished off my coffee and made my way toward the couple, not expecting what other... unexpected orders I would be getting that day.

* * *

**OHAI. THIS IS LIKE 2 WEEKS LATE, BUT YEA. I'M ALIVEEEEE! Uploading is being a hoar too x.x  
**

**So something happened in the past that's effecting Naminé! Who picked up on that? And as I'm bad at saying what characters are wearing, I'll put it here. Nami was wearing a denim mini skirt with black leggings underneath and white converse. Her shirt was a black polo shirt and a fading grey jacket on the way to work.**

**I would say "What Roxas wears is up to your imagination" when he answered the door, but errrr... I think I'll put it as grey tracksuit bottoms and an oversized grey shirt, as everything oversized is comfortable!**

**Now that's over... about the A/N up there, it was said that 358/2days would be released in the UK, Via Argos, on the 11****th**** September. My aunt went to get it for me, and they told her...**

**IT WAS A MISPRINT IN THE CATALOGUE****.**

**I was so pissed it's unbelievable. So I don't have it, which kills me a lil inside.**

**ANYWAY, I don't think anyone will get this song. If you do, then WOW. (I want the full title – if you just use just the band name, I will know you used Google – IM WATCHING YOU!)**

**I got *another* idea while writing this, and it makes so much sense. Then last Sunday (13****th****) I got AN AMAZING IDEA FOR A FANFIC. I dunno if it will end up good or bad, good or bad ending... or if it will even happen past a summary, but there you go!**

**My internet is down while I type this. Makes me sad that I can't get it over to you ASAP. But I will!**

**ADDED: Im borrowing my dads mac. god. I Hate this thing.  
**

**SHE DANCES LIKE SERPENTINEEEEEE. (That's from a good song xD)**

**Thanks to Fruit (:D), Chris (D: [Joke... MAYBE!]), DarexToxDream (8D) and all you guys who read it! I know Melodinami does (YAAAAAY), and can I just say her story "on the outside looking in" is a really good read. It's Namoxas!**

**Until next time, good sir....s!**

**Kitty**

**xzx**


End file.
